


Green Thumb

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale catches Crowley yelling at his plants.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day eleven of my Countdown to Christmas! This one is a bit shorter than the others, I know. But I wasn’t really feeling this prompt for some reason so it didn’t flow as well as I was hoping that it would. Anyway, that’s that I suppose. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

“I thought I told you all better,” Crowley growled after having caught sight of a plant spot. He grabbed the plant and held it up. “I take time out of my day to take care of you lot. I give you the best care I can offer, and  _ this  _ is how you repay me?” Crowley tutted. “You’ve done it now you’ve-”

“Crowley, what are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Nothing you need to worry about, angel,” Crowley said without lifting his glare from the offending plant. 

“I heard yelling and I thought that you might-” 

“I’m fine,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale smiled as he entered the room. 

“My, my, you’ve never shown me this room before,” he said. “Your plants are beautiful, Crowley, how do you do it?” Crowley felt the plants relaxing and let out a growl. He couldn’t let Aziraphale spoil the plants. At the same time, he couldn’t yell at the plants in front of the angel. Then he’d get a scolding from the angel. That was never a good thing.

Aziraphale walked over to one of the plants and grabbed a leaf so he could examine it closer. The plant shook in terror. Aziraphale looked back over to Crowley. 

“What have you done to them? The poor dears.” He stroked the leaf. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispered. “I promise. And I’m not going to let Crowley hurt you either.” Aziraphale glared over to the demon. The demon shrugged. 

“Talking to plants,” Crowley said. “That’s all I do.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a look like he knew the demon was lying. Crowley sighed and put the offending plant down. “Angel, that’s it. You just talk to plants and they grow. They’ve done studies on it and everything. How did you think my plants got to be so beautiful?” 

“Well then you wouldn’t mind if  _ I  _ spoke to them a little bit?” Crowley shook his head.

“Absolutely not. You will spoil them.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“They’re plants.” 

“My plants.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Just don’t be too mean to them.” Crowley shrugged. 

“I can’t promise you anything, I’m a demon.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a look that seemed to say “you’d better change that attitude or I might just take away your plant privileges.” The angel didn’t say anything else before he left the room. Crowley let out a hiss. “You are all oh so very lucky that he caught me,” Crowley grumbled. “Especially you,” Crowley said pointing to the offending plant. “You have been given a second chance. Do not,” He sprayed the plant with water. “Disappoint me again. Next time I won’t be so easy.”

However, the plants found that they quite liked having the angel person around. Every day when Crowley would go in for his daily check-in and maintenance, the angel would linger by the door or pop in to make sure that Crowley was being kind to them. They thought that it would stay at that. 

Over the next few months, the angel started sneaking into the room with the plants to tell them how beautiful they were or how proud of them that he was. This made the plants feel appreciated for all the hard work that they put into growing. Some of them even felt the desire to grow even better than they usually did just to impress the angel. 

Eventually, Crowley stopped yelling at them altogether. He found it impossible to sneak around and do it while the angel wasn’t paying attention. Besides the fact that his plants seemed to be doing just fine on their own. He wasn’t aware of the fact that Aziraphale had taken to talking to them, so he simply assumed that talking to them hadn’t been doing anything at all. Of course, it would have made sense for that to be the case. The demon did actually take care of his plants rather than forcing them to rely on the desire to not die alone. He wasn’t a madman. 

And perhaps he had a bit of a soft spot for the plants, despite what he told them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
